JakotsuOf The Future
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Jakotsu is determined to go to Kagome's time to be with Inu Yasha
1. Chapter 1

Jakotsu…Of The Future By — Ravyn Knyght

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

As the day drew to an end the group of travellers sat around the bone eaters well waiting for Inu Yasha to return with Kagome. Kirara was basking in the last few rays of sunlight while Sango busied herself with sharpening her katana blade hoping the action would deter the advances of Miroku. A half sleeping Shippo as well as a dozing Kirara were quickly put on alert at a familiar scent.

"Hey! That smells like…" Shippo started as Kirara transformed and started growling. "What is it?" Sango asked as she and Miroku readied themselves for a fight. "…graveyard soil!" Shippo finished identifying the scent. "Is it Kikyo?" Miroku asked as his eyes searched the area.

"Hey! Is Inu Yasha with you guys?" a familiar voice called out as they emerged from the woods and waved to the group. "Jakotsu! I thought you'd died back on Mt. Hakurei?" Sango questioned the undead mercenary. "Should've, could've, would've but didn't!" he smiled as he looked about then frowned, "Where's my sweet Inu Yasha?" he asked. "Somewhere where you can't get your hands on him!" Shippo declared. "And where would that be?" he asked while staring at the kitsune intently. "Down the well and into the future to Kagome's time!" the young fox demon shot back only to receive a double hit on the head from Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff.

"So…he's in here huh?" Jakotsu noted, poking his head down the well. "Hey! Inu Yasha!" he shouted only to get his own echo for a reply. "I don't like liars!" Jakotsu snarled and placed his hand on his sword handle, ready to kill the fox demon who quickly took refuge behind Sango and Miroku. "Draw that sword…" Miroku started a threat, "…and you'll be nothing but a mixed mass of body parts floating in a combined pool of all your blood." Jakotsu finished it for him, "Now tell me where Inu Yasha is!" he demanded.

"Honest! We're not lying! He went down the well to Kagome's time!" Shippo cried from under Miroku's robes. "Down the well huh?" Jakotsu said looking over his shoulder to the well. Before anyone could move, the last surviving member of the band of seven leapt down the well only to hit the bottom with a thud. "Ow-wiee…" was the next thing to be heard then silence.

"He didn't seem that heavy!" Miroku grunted as he pulled Jakotsu out of the well. "So what do we do with him?" Sango wondered as Jakotsu slowly came to. "Is it the future yet?" he muttered groggily, pulling himself into a sitting position. "No. You're still here with us. The well only lets Kagome and Inu Yasha through." Miroku pointed out. "We'll see about that!" Jakotsu declared getting up and dusting himself off and started back towards the well.

"What ever it is you're thinking, forget it. Besides it would be best for you to leave now. Inu Yasha will kill you when he comes back and this time you will stay dead." Sango tried to persuade the alternative killer to leave. "Not until I find out how this well works!" he insisted. As Jakotsu pondered how to go about opening the well, the others thought about the possibilities of time travel as well.

"What do you think Kagome's time is like anyway?" Shippo wondered as hopped up onto the ledge of the well and stared into the darkness. "It seems like a wondrous place with all of the incredible things she brings back." Sango remarked thinking about all the cures Kagome brought back to treat illness. "Both Inu Yasha and Kagome must have great spiritual power in order to be able to time travel." Miroku thought aloud, his statement sparking a thought within Jakotsu's mind. "Spiritual power, huh?" he murmured as he looked Miroku up and down.

"Over goes monk!" he exclaimed as he up ended a bewildered Miroku and sent him head first down the well. "Are you nuts!" Sango shrieked as she and Shippo stared on in disbelief at what just happened. "Hey monk! Are you in the future yet?" Jakotsu shouted down the well to get a low moan of pain in reply.

"Maybe he wasn't going fast enough?" Jakotsu figured as he snatched up Shippo and fired the fox demon down the well full force. "Heads up, monk!" Jakotsu shouted as a dazed Miroku was picking himself up. A loud cracking noise made Sango wince as she looked over the edge. "Shippo…Are you all right?" she asked fearfully. "I'm okay! Miroku's head broke my fall!" the little demon reported.

"Spiritual power didn't do it…neither did speed open the well…" Jakotsu muttered as he scratched his head trying to figure it out. "Here…garb this rope and I'll pull you guys up." Sango said as she tossed a rope she found down the well. "One at a time! You're too heavy!" she grunted as Kirara transformed to help her master pull the two from the well. The slayers comment sparked yet another concept in the bizarre mercenary's mind and he quickly knocked Sango over and down into the well. "Then it must be weight!" he declared triumphantly as he tried to stuff the demon cat into the tight well opening. "Oh no…" Miroku groaned as he looked up to see Sango, Kirara and Jakotsu plummeting towards him and Shippo.

"Ugh! Kirara! Transform back!" Sango demanded as the weight of her companion cat was crushing her. "Miroku…are you okay?" Sango asked only to let out a gasp of shock. "Nothing feels broken…" Miroku stated as his hands freely groped Sango's bottom as a loud crack echoed within the small confines of the well and a hand print illuminated the darkness.

After the group managed to free themselves from the well they left jakotsu at the well to be dealt with by Inu Yasha when he returned. "Shippo…Stay here and keep an eye on him. Come get us if there's any trouble." Sango told the kitsune. "Why do I have to baby sit the weirdo!" Shippo grumbled as Miroku, Sango and Kirara headed back to the village.

In modern day Japan…

"Inu Yasha! Enough! You are not getting your own way this time!" Kagome screamed as she stormed off to her room. "Until YOU complete the Shikon jewel YOU broke, YOU'LL do what I tell YOU to do…woman!" he bitterly shot back as he followed her up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi just gave a sigh as she sat in the living room reading the newspaper. "Three…" she started the count as she reached over to hold the reading lamp in place. "…Two…" Sota followed as he quickly saved his game in preparation. "…One..." Grandpa Higurashi groaned at the words, "SIT BOY!" as the house shook from the force of Inu Yasha hitting the floor. "Still think hard wood floors were a frivolous expense?" Mrs. Higurashi dryly commented to her father.

"And YOU can SIT there until tomorrow morning! Good…Night!" Kagome huffed as she slammed her bedroom door, leaving Inu Yasha in a heap on the hallway floor that gave a groan of pain in reply.

In feudal Japan…

As the sun slowly rose, Jakotsu was still researching ways to open the well. "Come on! I'm tired!" Shippo whined as he and the mercenary were now exploring every inch of the floor of the well. "Why do I have to be here anyway?" he grumbled as plopped down on the dirt floor in exhaustion. "You're here in case there's a small crack I can't fit my hand into. It might have a secret button that opens a trap door somewhere." Jakotsu explained while searching the walls for a false panel.

Modern day Japan…

"Now can we go?" Inu Yasha growled as he sat on the floor of Kagome's room and glared at her as she loaded her backpack. "I'm almost finished." She tiredly mumbled as she tied the flap of the bulging sack shut. "About time!" Inu Yasha commented in a annoyed but relieved tone as he effortlessly slung the pack over his shoulder to Kagome's amazement. "Let's go!" he said as they headed off to the well house.

"Another day, another jewel shard…" Kagome said as she and Inu Yasha jumped down and disappeared in a blue light.

Feudal Japan….

"Maybe it's a secret password?" Jakotsu wondered after his search for a secret switch turned up nothing. "What could it be…I got it!" Jakotsu said snapping his fingers then cleared his throat. "Sit boy!" he said loud and clear as a blue light came up around them, causing Shippo to give a scream of fright. "I'm coming my beloved Inu Yasha!" Jakotsu cheered as they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Say, Inu Yasha…Did you see anything weird just now as we came through the well?" Kagome asked as he helped her up out of the well. "No…Why?" he asked as he picked up the heavy pack. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep or something because I could have sworn I saw Shippo and that band of seven member Jakotsu?" she said, looking back at the well. "Hah! You must be sleep deprived! I finished off that whack job back at mount Hakurei!" Inu Yasha scoffed as they walked towards the village. "But I'm sure that I saw them, Shippo looked very scared." she said recalling the passage through the well. "Hmph! He's always scared! Besides you baby him so much he's burned into your brain to the point everywhere you look you see him." Inu Yasha declared, criticizing her mothering of Shippo. "I suppose." she thought aloud as they continued on.

In modern day Japan…

"Where are we?" Shippo groaned as both he and Jakotsu came to at the bottom of the well. "Hey! A ladder! That wasn't here before!" Shippo squealed in surprise as Jakotsu looked about then upwards and noticed a ceiling where the sky used to be. "Well we certainly aren't in our time…" he noted as started up the ladder with Shippo scrambling up behind him to find out where they ended up.

The two looked around in wide-eyed wonder at the grounds of the temple as they stood in the doorway of the well house. "That has got to be where Kagome lives! It's practically a palace!" Shippo remarked as he pointed to the large house in front of them. "Priestesses do a lot better in this time…" Jakotsu noted as he thought about the simple hut Kaede lived in. As the two walked towards the house they came across Kagome's younger brother and grandfather doing some yard work.

"Hi! Have you guys seen an incredibly handsome half demon named Inu Yasha?" Jakotsu asked instantly startling the two. "Wow! He's got more wrinkles than Kaede!" Shippo gasped looking at Kagome's grandfather. "And this little boy is so adorable I could just eat him up! And I will if you don't tell me where my Inu Yasha is!" Jakotsu threatened as he drew his sword as the two Higurashi men instantly ran away from the two screaming. "Well that worked wonders…idiot." Shippo muttered as they kept on to the house.

"Well that didn't take the two of you long." Mrs. Higurashi said thinking the two finished their work early as Sota and her father blew past her. "D-d-d-de-demons!" the old man cried as he and Sota went flying past. "Really you two! Your minds get carried away with Kagome's adventures!" she giggled then heard the side door open.

"Inu Yasha! If you're hiding…I'll find you!" Jakotsu sang as his eyes scanned the strange surroundings. "Inu Yasha! Kagome! If you're here get away!" Shippo cried out only to be picked up by the scruff of the neck. "You're proving to be counter productive, kid." Jakotsu growled as he was about to break the young fox demon's neck when he was interrupted. Upon seeing the two, Mrs. Higurashi instantly figured that they came through the well. "Oh, hello! You must be friends of Kagome's. If you're looking for them though I'm afraid you just missed them." she told the two.

"Damn it! Now I'm mad! I came all this way to kill Inu Yasha and he's not even here!" Jakotsu growled as he went for his sword. 'Kyaah! He'll go on a rampage! I gotta keep it together! Think!' Shippo cried inwardly as he frantically thought about how to stop the cold-blooded murderer. "She's lying! Inu Yasha's still here! I can smell his scent!" he quickly blurted out, Jakotsu lightened his hold on his weapon. "You mean you can track him?" Jakotsu asked suspiciously eyeing the kitsune. "O-of course! I'm a full demon after all! Not like that weak half demon Inu Yasha!" Shippo proudly boasted. Jakotsu quickly snatched up Shippo by the tail, "Well stop wasting my time and find Inu Yasha!" he demanded as he flung Shippo back out side.

"Is this going to take long?" Jakotsu impatiently sighed as he watched Shippo circle about, sniffing in various directions. "You want to find Inu Yasha or not?" Shippo shot off then sniffed the air and quickly pointing to the grounds exit. "He went that way!" he lied quickly to keep Jakotsu's interest. "Well then…let's go!" Jakotsu ordered as he followed the path into the city. "Wait for me!" Shippo cried bouncing up and down franticly. "I'd better leave a trail for Kagome and Inu Yasha to follow…If they come back." he gulped taking one last look back at the well house before chasing after Jakotsu.

Feudal Era…

"Kagome! Inu Yasha! You're back already?" Miroku called as he came up to them. "And why wouldn't we be?" Inu Yasha questioned then narrowed his eyes, "You weren't doing anything perverted were you?" "Now why would you say a thing like that?" Miroku laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "He's been at it again…" Inu Yasha grumbled, "It's written all over his face…" Kagome sighed shaking her head, "By Sango's hand." Inu Yasha finished, Miroku slouching lower with each comment.

"So did you two get a surprise when you had to fight Jakotsu right after coming through the well?" Sango asked after greeting them. Inu Yasha and Kagome stared at both each other and their friends for a few moments. "Then that means…" Inu Yasha started, "…When we were going through the well…!" Kagome gasped as they turned and raced back to the well. "What was all that about?" Miroku wondered as he and Sango watched them run off.

Modern day Japan…

"MOM! SOTA! GRAMPA!" Kagome shrieked as she burst through the doors of the well house. "If that monster hurt my family…' she fearfully thought but was relieved by Inu Yasha's statement. "I don't smell any blood. I don't smell Shippo or Jakotsu either." Upon hearing the commotion, Kagome's family came out to investigate.

"Well you two didn't stay long. Did you forget something dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome threw herself into her mothers' arms, thankful that her family was safe. "Did anyone else come out of the well house just now?" Inu Yasha asked while still trying to pick up the scents of either Jakotsu or Shippo. "As a matter of fact there were two people that just left here that were looking for the two of you." Mrs. Higurashi recalled. "Yeah! One was real small and looked like a squirrel or a racoon or something and the other was this creepy cross dresser with a sword!" Sota piped up, confirming to Inu Yasha and his sister that Shippo and Jakotsu were definitely here.

Elsewhere…

"Wow! There are more people than I can swing my sword at!" Jakotsu amazed as he and Shippo made their way through the crowded sidewalks. Most of the people just gave them strange looks and steered clear of them while Shippo left another marker pointing out their direction of travel. Jakotsu was gazing about wide eyed at all the strange sights and sounds of the city then his eyes stopped on a small sidewalk booth with a sign that read "Information".

"Good morning! Can I help you?" a young girl cheerfully sang to the mercenary. "Ah! Yes! Could you please tell me where Inu Yasha is? My tracker seems to be a little on the incompetent side." he said pointing over to Shippo who was sniffing a fire hydrant. "Um…Okay…" the young girl said upon seeing the little fox demon then started consulting various tourism books and pamphlets. "Let's see …Inuyasha …Inuyasha? …Inu…Yasha…" she repeated while Jakotsu surprisingly waited patiently. "Is that one word or two?" the girl asked, causing Jakotsu to stop and think. "You know…I'm not really sure." he shrugged as the girl turned to a computer to conduct an on line search. "Well it won't hurt to try it both ways." the young girl said. "That's been my experience." Jakotsu said in agreement.

"Ah! Here we go! There is an Inuyasha challenge taking place at the Kamahito civic centre today." the young girl reported her findings. "A challenge! That's my Inu Yasha! Always looking for the toughest of the tough! How do I get there?" Jakotsu asked and the girl printed him off a map and handed it to him. "I hope you have a good time." the young girl called out as Jakotsu walked off into the sprawling cityscape, leaving Shippo behind.


End file.
